The consequences of love
by BADExxxxxFOREVER
Summary: Jade West may seem like a ruthless and depressed teenage girl, but whenever she was with her now ex-boyfriend Beck Oliver, she let all her walls down and showed him who she really was, but since her and Beck broke up she must suffer the consequences of having a broken heart. But for how long?
1. The break up

**Summary: Jade West may seem like a ruthless and depressed teenage girl, but whenever she was with her now ex-boyfriend Beck Oliver, she let all her walls down and showed him who she really was, but since her and Beck broke up she must suffer the consequences of having a broken heart.**

**This is a new fanfic I have been working on, hope you like it! :P**

_Disclaimer: I do not own victorious but if I did then Beck would have opened the door before Jade could even count to 5!_

The consequences of love

Jade's POV:

"Ten." My voice cracks. I hesitantly reach for the door knob and curl my fingers around it, but something stops me from twisting it. _'If he really loved me he would be out here by now, but he's not. __He's not coming__. I lost him.'_  
I think to myself. I release my shaking hand, turn around and full on sprint to my car. It takes all my will power not to burst into tears.  
_'Be strong Jade;__ be strong, for the tears would__ come later.'_

I roughly stick the keys in the ignition and start up the engine, it roars and in a matter of seconds I'm speeding down the long empty roads that lead to my house.

Once at home I shut the door with so much force I swear I woke everyone in my neighbourhood!  
"Jade where have you been, I've been worried sick." My Mother asks in a soft, kind voice. But I just ignore her.  
_'Just keep running __jade.'_

I finally reach the comfort of my room. I drop my bags, curl up into a tight ball on my bed and release the tears. This break up doesn't feel like the other ones I had with Beck, usually we would break up for about a day and then make up again and forget everything that happened in the last 24 hours of being apart. I doubt Beck and I would be getting back together any time soon. That thought brings on even more tears. Scissors, my Black kitten nuzzles her way into my arms and starts licking away my tears. Her tiny rough sand paper -like tongue brushes gently against my cheek. This simple gesture makes me realise that I do still have people who love me; I have Cat, my mom, my baby sister Ruby, and of course Scissors.

* * *

Beck's POV:

"Ten." Her voice cracks.  
I want so badly to open the door, I love her and I always will I just wanted all the arguing to end. I never wanted us to break up.  
I ran a hand through my hair. '_Come on Beck just go after her and maybe you can work things out.'__  
_Without a second thought, I open the door and run into the Vega's drive way, but I'm too late, she's gone and she's not coming back. I can't believe it, I lost her.

* * *

**Ok, just a very short Chapter to start this story off. Hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**


	2. long awkward day

Beck woke up at the usual time for school, 8:15am. He stretched out his arms and tilted his head to the side to wake up _his_ beautiful girlfriend Jade. His eyebrows knitted in confusion as his eyes were met with the emptiness of the bed beside him. _'She was meant to stay over last night._' He then remembered the events of the night before. If he had only opened that door sooner, she would still be here in his arms. But she's not, and Beck knew he was going to have to get used to that for a while.

Beck sighed, ran a hand through his hair and got out of bed to start getting ready for school, knowing that today was going to be a long awkward day.

* * *

Jade's Bedroom door creaked open to reveal the kind yet concerned face of her mother. She quietly sat down on Jade's bed.  
"Sweetie, Wake up." Her mom gently shakes her shoulder.

"What!" Jade opens her eyes slowly adjusting them to the light shining through her windows.

"What happened last night? Why did you ignore me when I asked you where you were? "  
Jade scooped up a still sleeping scissors and cradled her in her arms; she then let out a shaky breath and connected her eyes with her mother.

"Beck and I broke up last night." Jade's vision got blurry but she forced herself not to cry anymore.

"Oh sweetie come here." She gives her daughter a warm well-earned hug. "I know how much you love him."  
Jade just nods.

"I'll go make you some breakfast while you start getting ready, okay?" she leans forward and kisses Jade's temple.

"Okay." And with that, her mother left.

Jade got out of bed, knowing she was going to have to face the rest of the world somehow.  
She went into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed her teeth. She then rummaged through her closet and agreed on a simple outfit, a black shirt with lacy 3 quarter length sleeves, a pair of black skinny's and of course, her signature combat boots.  
She applied a light layer of makeup and brushed her hair before picking up scissors and bringing her downstairs to be fed.

Jade found a note on the kitchen table from her mom that read:

_Hi Jade, I'm sorry my boss called me on short notice and told me I needed to go to work early.  
I didn't have time to wake up Ruby and I can't leave her on her own so I was wondering if maybe you could take her to nursery and pick her up later for me.  
Hope you like the pancakes I made you._

_Love mom xxx_

'Well I do still have thirty minutes before I need to leave.' Jade thought to herself.

She quickly eats her pancakes and runs upstairs again to get Ruby.

"Come on Baby girl." She whispers as she picked her baby sister up and took her to the changing table.  
By the looks of it, Jade's mom already picked out Ruby's outfit last night.  
Once Ruby was changed jade grabbed the baby bag that held the spare diapers, toys and bottles and took it back down stairs with her to fill up.

While Jade was feeding Ruby she checked her phone for the time. 15 minutes until the first bell rings.  
She slings her school bag over her shoulder next to the baby bag and picks up Ruby and her Car keys with her spare arm.

Jade buckles Ruby up in her car seat with her favourite stuffed animal that Cat gave her and sets of for Hollywood arts since Ruby's nursery is right next door to it.

* * *

Jade's POV:

When we arrived at school I opened the back door to get Ruby who was currently sucking on her pacifier fast asleep.

"Come on Rubs." I rouse her awake, grab all the bags and carry her to nursery.  
Unfortunately for me, we run into Beck.  
Ruby obviously recognizes him straight away because she stretches out her arms and cry's out his name.  
"BECKY!" I still couldn't believe she could talk at her age!

"Hey kiddo." He walks toward us and pats her head gently.  
I don't feel like talking to him yet but I know that if I ignore him it makes me look weak, and Jade West is not weak!

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Hey. What are you doing with Ruby?"

"My mom had to leave for work early and she didn't have time to take her to nursery so I took her." I try not to make eye contact with him but it's so hard, why did he have to have such gorgeous brown eyes!

He puts his hands in his pockets "Cool. So I guess I'll see you around, Jade."

"Yeah, see you around." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.  
Once Beck was out of sight I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding back and walked through the open doors of Rainbow nursery. Ugh the name makes me wanna puke!

After dropping Ruby off I burst through the doors of HA just in time for the warning bell to ring extremely load in my ears. I take a few books out of my scissor covered locker and slam it shut in a hurry to get to first period on time.

I see Cat at the door to our vocal class frantically looking for someone.  
"Hey Cat who you looking for?"

"Jadey you're here!" she gives me a warm hug, and for some odd reason I don't try to push her off like I usually do, I return the hug gratefully.  
"I thought you weren't coming to school today because of Beck."

"Cat I'm not gonna let our break up interfere with my school work, I mean sure I'm gonna be sad for a while and of course it's gonna be hard to be in the same classes with him but eventually I will get used to it. Okay?"

"Okay, but if you ever need anything or if you want me to slap Beck for you, then just let me know." She gives me a cheeky wink. She really would Slap Him if I asked her, and hard for that matter. I would love to hit him for humiliating me and leaving me standing behind that door, but I can't and Cat can't either because violence is never the answer to anything, and that means a lot coming from me! But I go along with it just so she won't pester me any further.

"Sure Cat, come on let's get to class."

"Kay kay!" I roll my eyes; I really hate it when she says that.

The school day went by quite fast. I was thankful I didn't have any classes with Beck today, I just don't think I would be able to handle it this soon. Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie were all really supportive today, especially Cat. Every time I looked the slightest bit sad she would either reassure me that I was better off without Beck or she would tell me one of her many crazy stories about her mental brother.

Cat agrees to come to my house tonight to help me study for our theatre history exam we have tomorrow. She also offered to pick up Ruby while I grab some Coffee from Jet Brews.  
I get a small container of Baby food, a spoon and a small bottle of juice for Cat to feed to Ruby on the way home.  
From the corner of my eye I see a blob of red hair and I instantly know its Cat.

"Cat what took you so long?" I ask while getting comfy in the driver's seat.

"Oh sorry I just saw a really pretty pink giraffe and-"

"It's ok just buckle Ruby in her car seat and feed this to her." I hand her the food.

"Kay Kay!" once again, I roll my eyes.

* * *

**Yay it's my 13****th**** Birthday today! Please review and you will make my day even better****! :D xxxx**


	3. Girls night

Cat and I have been studying for 2 hours now, well actually I wouldn't quite call it studying I'd call it _Cat coping all my notes. _We didn't get as much done as we had hoped for in that about of time but oh well, we'll still pass.

"Ok Cat, I think that's enough studying for one night. What do you want to do now?"

She giggles and I know I won't like what she is going to suggest.

"I want to dress up like princesses and watch my little pony."

"Oh god no, we are not watching my little pony. You can go watch it with Ruby but not with me."

"But Jadey, I want to do something with you." She gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok you can do something with me if you pick something that we both want to do." I pull a pair of scissors from my boots and trace the outline of the cold metal with my fingers while Cat ponders on what we should do.

"Oh, why don't we call Tori and tell her to come over for a girl's night. And we can watch the scissoring." she suggests, giving me a hopeful expression.

"But we've got school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, well we could just wake up super early and you can drive us to school."

Part of me actually wants to have a girl's night with Cat and Tori because although I won't tell anyone, I do kind of consider Tori a friend. Actually I think a girl's night is quite a good idea; it would help take my mind of certain things. Plus I get to watch my favourite movie of all time!

"Fine, but only because we're watching the scissoring."

Her face lights up "Yay!"

"Get me my phone and I'll call Tori."

"Kk."

_UGH!_

I put my scissors back in my boots and take my fruit shaped phone out of Cat's hands.

I dial Tori's number and wait for her to pick up.

"_Hi Jade."_

"**Hi Tori, Cat wanted to know if ma****ybe you'd fancy coming over my house tonight to hang out and watch a movie."****  
**I say, trying to sound as mean as possible.

"_Sure that sounds really fun; I'll ask Trina if she can drop me off."_

"_**Ok, bye."**_

"_Bye."_

**20 minutes later:**

_Ding dong._

"I'll get it." Cat jumped up from her spot next to Scissors on the couch and answered the door.

"Hi Tori."

"Hi Cat," She gives her a hug and Cat ushers her into the house.  
"Wow Jade your House is amazing." Oh yeah Tori's never been in my house before. "I mean I always pictured your house to be all black and scary." She says, looking at the pink walls in amazement.

"I know its gross right, my mom is nothing like me she loves pink, but at least she doesn't criticize me about it like my dad does." I never really liked my dad, I mean of course I love him because he's my father and all but he's just so judgmental. He hates my attitude and the way I dress. He wakes up at 5 in the morning for work, comes back at 9:00pm, has dinner and goes straight to bed. Not even saying hello! He's been like that ever since I could remember, he's never gonna change. Oh well I've got used to it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched squeal leaving Tori's mouth. I follow her gaze and realized she was looking at none other than the cutest baby in the world, my baby sister.

"Who is this little cutie pie?" she screeched, while playing with Ruby's toes making her laugh her adorable baby laugh.

I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness! "That's Ruby, my little sis."

"Jade, I never knew you had a sister, let alone as adorable as this! How old is she?"

"She just turned 1 last month."

"Aww! Can she talk yet?"

"A little, she knows how to say Mommy and Daddy a-and Beck." Just hearing his name feels like I'm being stabbed in the back.

Tori sits down next to Cat and Scissors on the couch opposite me leaving me with Ruby. Tori looks kind of nervous, she keeps playing with her fingers and tapping her foot against the carpet.  
Finally she breaks the silence.

"Jade, I thought you hated me, why did you invite me to stay over?" That caught my attention.

"I never said I hated you, I just said I didn't like you because you kissed Beck on your second day at HA. I just feel like – and don't tell ANYONE about this! – that you have always been my friend."

"What do you mean?"

I pause for a second to think of something to say.

"Remember 2 years ago, our stage fighting class when I faked you hitting me with that cane?"

"Uhhhh yeah what about it?"

"Even after you found out I faked everything, you still took my punishment because you didn't want us fighting all the time. Or when Beck and I broke up because of Alyssa Vaughn, you helped me get him back."  
After my little speech I do a very unlike Jade thing to do, I smile, get up and give Tori a hug, and not a forced one, it was genuine because I was thankful to have Tori as a friend.

Wow is this really what a break up does to you! Next thing you know I'll be dancing around the room wearing pink and singing Barbie songs!

Somehow Cat had wriggled her way in-between both me and Tori giving us a tight sandwich hug.  
Once we broke apart Cat grabbed scissors and started to roll around on the rug with her while chanting over and over again "Tori and Jade are best friends!"

Tori and I decide to let Cat finish her little outburst and talk about what we should eat.

"I feel like pizza." I say patting my empty stomach, I haven't really eaten much today.

"Pizza does sound really good right now." Tori agrees.  
I turn around to ask Cat what she wants to eat.

"CAT!" immediately she stops. I watch scissors squirm out of her grasp and sprint onto the couch next to Ruby.

"Whatty?"

"We're ordering pizza, what do you want?" I say taking a menu out of a chest of draws and handing it to Cat.

"I want Spaghetti meatballs!"

"Cat you can't get a spaghetti meatball takeaway you have to pizza." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Ok than I'll have pepperoni please."

Tori nods and pulls out her pear phone from her jean pocket and starts dialling the number from the menu.

"Hi, can I please order a peperoni pizza, a mozzarella and tomato pizza and a barbecue one please." I could faintly hear the foreign person on the end of the line say "Ok, and what's your address?"  
Tori press her phone to my ear "24 brook Wood Avenue." I say

"Your food will be delivered in about 20 minutes, thanks for calling pizza hut."  
Yeah I know, PIZZA HUT! Oh well, it's cheap and the food tastes really good.

"What should we do while we're waiting?" Tori asks

"Why don't we play truth or dare." Cat chirps.

All three of us exchange looks and then shrug our shoulders almost in unison. We gather in a little circle on the rug in front of the TV. I put the scissoring in the DVD player ready for when our pizza came.

"Oh wait I need to take Ruby to bed." I get up and pick her tiny sleeping form up off the couch.

"Where are your mom and Dad?"

"They're both at work so I need to take care of Ruby. Wait here I'll be back in a minuet."

I gently jog up the stairs onto the second floor and into Ruby's sickly pink room.  
I place her gently in her crib. Careful not to wake her, I pull her soft blanket up to her shoulders, tuck in her favourite stuffed toy and kiss her forehead lovingly.

Once back downstairs I return to my previous spot on the rug.

"I'm starting. Jade truth or dare?" Tori asks

"Um, truth."

Tori pats her chin trying to think of a question.

"Ok, have you ever worn pink by choice?" Actually when I was little I wore a quite a lot of pink, I didn't particularly like it but I felt it suited me more. But when I turned 11 I changed to wearing black day in and day out. I've had my bad attitude for forever though, maybe not as bad as it is now but bad nonetheless.

"Yes when I was little I wore pink."  
Her and Cat start to laugh.

"Don't worry we won't tell."

"You better not, or else." I take out my scissors and snip them once before putting them back in my boots.

Tori gulps loudly "Ahh Jade your turn."

"Tori truth or dare?" I have a good question in mind for Tori.

"Truth!" She answers almost instantly.

"Do you have a little crush on Andre?"

Tori blushes a bright crimson and nods her head shyly before answering.

"Yes I have a _little _crush on him." Cat pounces on Tori playfully

"Aww you and Andre will make the perfect couple!"

"Cat?"

"Whatty?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh, Jade truth or dare?

"Ugh me again. Why don't you ask Tori?"

"Because I wanna ask you." She bats her incredibly thick eyelashes and I have no choice but to give in.

"Ok, Truth."

"Do you still love Beck?" really Cat; I wanted a girls night to try and forget about him!

"Yes of course I do Cat it's only been 1 day, I'm not gonna be able to forget 3 years with him in 1 day." Cat looks at me, eyes full of sorrow. She wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her face in my neck. Only then do I realize I'm crying.

"Jadey please don't cry. I'm so sorry I brought it up." Cat untangles herself from me and wipes away my tears.

"It's ok." I sniffle a little until my face is back to its normal expressionless form.

_Ding dong_

"Food's here."

**Sorry I have not updated in a while but I have the next chapter written already. So do I get any reviews hmmm?! XXXXXX :D**


	4. Earthquake part 1

**Hi Guys! Basically this chapter and the next one are about the victorious episode Andre's horrible girl. But I have changed the earthquake scene so that Robbie will save Cat and Beck will save Jade. I really am trying to make these updates more frequent but I do have a lot going on so I am really sorry if there is a long wait for the next chapters in all of my stories from time to time. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Part 1**

I'm so tired. We didn't get to sleep until 3 in the morning because Cat got really scarred after watching the scissoring for the first time so Tori and I had to sing her lullaby's for half an hour until she finally fell asleep. And Cat insisted on waking up super super early!  
I am currently driving Tori and Cat to school, trying my best not to close my eyes. But it's so hard. IM SO TIERD!

Honestly it's like I'm a freakin taxi driver! Ruby yesterday. Tori and Cat today.  
It's good that I don't have Ruby with me today though because she woke up this morning with a nasty cold and wouldn't stop screaming for my mom. So she has taken the day off work to look after her.

I park the car near the Hollywood arts entrance just so I wouldn't have that far to walk. I grab all the things out of my locker that I will need for my theatre History exam and make my way to my first class.

At lunch I decide not to bother getting something to eat. Instead I pull a script out of my bag. It's for a new play I'm auditioning for. I slide down the wall and start to make some notes.  
After about 10 minutes Cat walks up to the Wahoo Punch vending machine. Once she paid for her soda she dropped it straight in the trash can. WHAT!

"Cat. Why did you just throw your drink in the trash?"

"Because I wasn't thirsty."

"Bu- but y-you bought the… forget it."

She's so hard to understand some times. I guess I'm gonna be spending more Saturday nights with her now and not Beck.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" I ask curiously

"I'm dog sitting for my mom's boss."

"Oh." I cross my arms "What kind of dog?" I don't wanna be stuck in some posh house with a little yapping Chihuahua that's for sure.

"I'm not sure; he's got paws and a tail. Maybe he's an English paw-tail!" Oh Cat "Why what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Oh what you think cause Beck and I broke up I don't have anything to do Saturday night?"

"No I never said-"

"I've got a lot of things I'm gonna do, like tons."

"Ok."

"I mean if you want me to cancel my plans and come hang out with you while you dog sit then fine, fine I'll do it." I put my script back in my bag.

"You don't have to-"

"I said I'll do it. But you owe me baby girl."

"Thank you." She shouts after I turn around and start to walk in the opposite direction.

Oh no Becks there. I haven't seen him since the breakup, I miss him. _No Jade, you have to move on__._ _Just act normal_.

"Hey" Beck says

"Yeah hey." I answer awkwardly as I quickly walk up the stairs to a different location to update my slap page.

* * *

Cat texted me her mom's boss's address and I'm just pulling into the neighbourhood now. All the houses are huge. I park my car on the curb in front of number 56 and knock on the perfectly varnished door. No one answers so I knock again. Still no answer. After waiting outside in the cold for at least 2 minutes I decide to let myself in.

I walk up the long spiral stair case until I hear a dog bark on the third floor.  
"Cat. Yo Cat." Where is she?

"In hear." I follow her voice until I end up in a very big expensive looking room. Cat's sitting on the couch with her legs crossed with a dog in her arms.

"Hey."

"Hiiiii." She picks the dog up and looks at me "Say Hello Coober." She puts on a deep manly voice and pretends to be the dog "Hello."

"This is a sick place. Your mom's boss must be like a bazillionar!"

"He is he owns a really fancy car and part of Texas."

"He owns a _part_ of Texas?"

"Yeah but just like the top part." What?

"WOW, you know this guitar is a 62 Stratton bocker, like Elvis used to play."

"That is Elvis's."

"Shut up."

"Look what's written on it." I read the neat yellow writing.

"Thank you, thank you very much, Elvis Presley. Holy chiz!"

"Don't touch it. Come sit." Cat pats a spot on the couch next to her for me to sit.

"Yay were hanging out together." She places her arms around my shoulders in an attempt to hug me.

"NO!" she immediately pulls back her arms.

"Why don't you have a look around? My mom said her boss owns a lot of cool stuff. Just don't touch anything."

I nod and without a word I set of looking for something to touch.

….

"Ok. Did you know your mom's boss has an antique human skull in his room?"

"Please put that back I'm not supposed to touch anything here."

I roll my eyes "Touching things is a part of life!" I say before placing it on the coffee table next to the couch.

"But I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to-"

"Look, I'm touching Elvis's guitar see. _I'm Elvis Presley and I'm touching guitar. That's right __babies__, I touched the __boss's__ skull and now I'm touching my special guitar." _I say in a very Elvis like voice.

"See, I touched the guitar and nothing bad happened." Funnily enough just as I finished talking the signed guitar's string snapped and it flew out the window! Talk about jinxing it!

"That guitar was not properly hung." I say, defending myself.

Cat gasps and brings her hands to her mouth in disbelief.

"It's ok we can fix it. Just try and find some duct tape." I run down the many stairs and out the door looking for the guitar.

….

"Jadey I found some duct tape. What do you need it for?" Cat says as I walk into the room holding the baldly broken guitar.

"You'll see. And don't ever call me Jadey again."

"KK Jadey." I roll my eyes and snatch the tape out of her hands. Cat watches me as I wrap the tape around the neck of the guitar.  
I pick it up to see if it's sturdy enough but it breaks again.

"Do you think my mom's boss will notice?"

Before I could answer someone calls her name.

"Cat Hey Cat." It sounds like Robbie but why would he be here?

"Where in here."

"You called Robbie."

"Yeah so he can help us put up the guitar and fix the window."

"Robbie can barely work the zipper on his own pants!" I almost yell

I turn around, waiting to greet Robbie as he walks through the door.

"What's up little pigeons?" My eyes widen and my heart starts beating fast as the very person I'm trying to forget walks through the door and looks up at me surprised.

"Why did you invite Beck?"

I hear Beck speaking to Robbie from across the room. "You didn't tell me Jade was gonna be here."

"I didn't know." Robbie reply's with a shrug of his shoulders.  
He turns to face me and Cat.

"I thought you had a date tonight." Good he saw my slap page.

"Why'd you think that?"

"It said so on your slap page."

"Why are you stalking my slap page?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why is Robbie's zipper down?" Cat asks, interrupting our little argument.

"Look, let's just get this stupid guitar fixed and hung back up on the wall before Cat's mom's boss gets home." I say a little upset

Cat pats my shoulder and informs me that we have to fix the stupid window too.

"I'll find a window repair company using the new feature on my pear phone." I watch as Robbie yells into his phone.

….

"Is the guitar all good up there?" Beck asks after paying the widow repair man.

"Yeperdido!"

"Yeah and look you can't even see where it broke." I say, happy that the room looks the same as it did when I arrived.

"Yay, my mom's boss will never know anything bad happened." I stare at Beck from across the room until Robbie's high pitched voice interrupts my train of thoughts.

"Wow is this a real human skull?"

"Yeah give it so I can put it back." I demand

"No I'm looking at it."

"Robbie give it to me." We play a game of tug of war with the skull until finally I give in and let go causing the skull to fly out of our hands and smash into the glass table next to us. After that the guitar's strings break again and it starts swaying back and forth.

I cover my head with my hands until I'm sure it's safe. I then look over in Cat's direction to make sure she was ok, but what I saw made my heart shatter. Cat was safely tucked away in Beck's arms. It kills me to think that if we were still dating then that would be me in his arms, safe and sound.

Cat whimpers and suddenly all my attention goes straight to her. She was defiantly about to cry.

"Don't cry."

"But-"She was cut off by the buzzer.

"I heard a buzz." Robbie informs.

"Zip up your pants." I order

Cat walks up to the buzzer and presses the intercom button.

"Hello."

"Cat its Carl Gibbons, I forgot my key could you buzz me in."

Cat turns around to face us, fear written across her features. "It's my mom's Boss." I walk up to her wanting to give her a hug.

"Could you buzz me in?" Carl Gibbons repeats

She turns back around and presses the intercom button again "Sure I could, or you could go to Europe for 2 weeks." She shoots us a hopeful smile but it soon fades.

"Cat buzz me in." she puts her hand over her mouth trying not to cry.

"KK." She starts sobbing silently and then slumps down on the chair closest to her.

"Cat." I feel really bad know.

"It'll be ok." Robbie reassures.

"When he comes up here we'll just explain that-"Beck stops just as the whole house starts shaking.

"What's happening?"

I go into panic mode "EARTHQUAKE!"

**Sorry if this part was a bit boring but hopefully you will all enjoy part 2. Please review, I will love u 4ever! Xxx :P**


	5. Earthquake part 2

**Hiya, here is part 2 of the earthquake scene. Hopefully you will enjoy it more than part 1! : P **

**Part 2**

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"Everybody get down and cover your heads." Beck yells

I watch as Robbie sprints across the room to Cat and Coober and pulls her under a table with him.  
The couch is the closest thing to me so I grab a small pillow and curl up on the couch using the dainty little pillow to protect my head from any falling debris.

Unfortunately for me, my asthma gets triggered from all the dust falling on me. I start to cough violently and my breathing gets very heavy.

There's a loud cracking noise coming from above my head so I chuck the useless pillow on the floor and look up just in time to see the ceiling crumble and fall on top of me.

"JADE!" an all too familiar voice calls my name and before I know it the ceiling gets lifted off me and a pair of warm strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me off the sofa and under the safety of another table. My chest heaves and my lungs burn from all the dust I've inhaled.

"Jade, where's your inhaler?" I feel like snapping at him! We're not dating anymore so he has no right to pick me up. But he did save my life, so I guess I owe it to him. By now, the inside of my mouth is so dry it feels like sand paper.

All I do is point to my bag a couple of metres away from us. Beck nods and places me carefully next to him and gets ready to pounce for my bag but I grab is arm before he could move.

"Beck you can't you'll get hurt." I yell in a raspy voice

"I don't care." And with that, he ran.

I watch in horror as all the pieces of ceiling fall on top of him, eventually knocking him to ground and making him crawl back under the table with my bag. He franticly looks through it until he pulls out a blue inhaler. He passes it to me and I take two puffs and slowly my breathing begins to return to normal.

Beck wraps his arms around me protectively as the earthquake proceeds.

The ground starts shaking really violently, causing Beck's grip on me to tighten. All of a sudden the earthquake stops and everything goes still.

"Are you ok?" Beck asks, helping me stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, How about you?"

"I'm ok." I look him over and notice his arm bleeding.

"No you're not, your bleeding." I take his arm in my hands and examine the gash carefully.

"Honestly jade it's just a scratch."

I glare at him "a scratch is not as deep as that!"

"JADEY" Cat's high pitched voice makes me turn around in fright. She leaps into my arms and squeezes me really tight. "Are you alright?"

I nuzzle my face in her Red velvet hair "Yeah Kitty Kat, I'm ok."

We stay like that for a long time and we only break apart when we hear the stairs creaking.

"CAT!" a voice yells "CAT!" the same voice repeats. A man who looks as if he is in his mid-30's rushes through the door with a briefcase.

Cat pulls out of my embrace. "Hi Mr Gibbons, some stuff broke." She says sadly

"I know I felt the earthquake while I was coming up the stairs. Are you kids ok?"

"Yes sir." We all say in unison.

"I'm so sorry about you're guitar, and you're lamp and you're table." Cat says while pointing to the broken objects around the room.

"It's ok; it's not your fault." Mr Gibbons says kindly.

"I'm just… I'm really sorry Mr Gibbons." Cat starts to tear up and I start to feel really bad again.

"Cat, come here." I open my arms and let her sob on my shoulder. "Cat its ok, it's not your fault it was the earthquake." I whisper in her ear.

"Of Course," I look up to see Mr Gibbons picking up his dog. "I'm just glad that Coober and you kids are Ok. Son you're zipper."

Cat giggles a little and I let her go. She wipes away her tears with her sleeve, walks over to Robbie and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me Robbie."

"That's ok; I couldn't let my little red velvet cupcake get hurt could I?" Robbie always knows how to make Cat smile. I wish he would hurry up and ask her out, it's obvious they really like each other.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna take Cat home, she looks tired."

"Yeah I think we should all get going, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." I agree with Robbie.

I grab my inhaler from under the table and put it in my bag ready to walk out the door when someone holds me back.

"Is it ok if I drive you home? I just want to make sure you get back safely and I wanted to talk to you about something." I want to talk to him too.

"Sure, but only if you get your arm looked at."

"Deal," He smiles and I smile back "Come on, let's get you home."

….

Beck has been driving for 10 minutes and it has been silent the whole ride. I guess I should try to make conversation, but then again I want to know what Beck has to say.  
Seriously it's like he can read my mind, because a few seconds later he spoke up.

"So, how have you been?" he asks, taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look at me before turning his concentration back to driving safely.

"I've been good." Total lie! "What about you?"

"I've been ok; it's just weird not being around you all the time." I nod in understanding, and then it's silent again.

Another 10 minutes roll by and finally I'm home. Beck stops the car in the driveway but I don't get out.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I say plainly

"I just wanted tell you that I don't want us to be like those other couples that hate each other after a break up, I want us to be close friends and hang out with each other and be like we were before we started dating. But the only question is do you want to be friends?"

After all we've been through, it's going to be hard to be so close to him and not be able to kiss him or cuddle up to him when I'm cold, but right now friends seem like the best option. No more Beck&Jade, just Beck and Jade.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smile and he smiles back. "So can friends hug?"

Beck chuckles and leans in to give me a hug which I except and return. I don't want to let go but I have to. We break apart after a minuet and smile at each other.

"See you tomorrow. And thank you for saving tonight. " I say while opening the door and stepping out onto the pavement.

"Jade wait." I turn around and go over to the open window on his side.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to know that if anything is wrong you can always tell me, I am here for you and I will protect you no matter what." He says in a serious but sweet tone of voice."

"Thanks but I'm ok. Oh, and make sure you get your arm looked at." I smile at him once more before turning around and walking towards my house. The same smile still plastered on my face.

**Ok that was part 2, hope you liked it! ****  
I wanted to do something exciting that starts in the next chapter but I need your opinion. I was thinking maybe Jade could get kidnapped or**** nearly killed or**** a ghost could be haunting her, I dunno I have some crazy ideas in mind but I really want your opinion so please either review or pm me an ****idea and it can be as weird as you want. If you do I will love you 4ever. Xxxxxxx **** please review xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Sikowitz's play

Monday morning. Time to get up, get dressed and brace yourself for another week full of covering up your feelings with a veil of sarcasm.

I walk through the school doors alongside Cat, who I met up with in the parking lot a few minutes ago. Her red hair bobbing up and down as she walks stands out from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Jade have you heard about the new play Sikowitz is directing?" She asks as I open my locker and start exchanging text books.

"No, why, what's it about?" I ask curiously, wondering what our coconut loving teacher has in mind for his new production.

"It's about two teenagers, a boy and a girl," I nod, signalling her to continue. "And they've been best friends practically their whole lives and they both suddenly fall in love with each other but keep it a secret and at the end they finally get together," Pffft! Sounds familiar. "And I think it's really cute and I want you to try out for the lead."

"No, I don't do cute," I say flatly.

"Please Jade, you haven't auditioned for a play in ages," she pleads

"So, I only audition for things that appeal to me," I shut my locker and start walking to my next class.

"Wait, listen!"

I turn around

"What?"

"Sikowitz told me more about the girl and turns out, she's exactly like you!"

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Keep talking."

She smiles and continues.

"He said she doesn't like many things, especially people, and she tends to keep to herself and only let in the people she really trusts," Wow that does sound a lot like me.

After a few seconds of silent thinking I give Cat the answer she's been waiting for "Fine, I'll audition. Now can we PLEASE get to class?"

"Sure," she says happily.

Cat was right, this girl really does sound like me! She's sarcastic, keeps to herself, has a mean steak but also has a soft spot for her two best friends, Ethan (friend and love interest) and Leah who's practically her sister.

According to the small sample script I received from Cat, The three met in Kindergarten and as they got older their friendship grew, they had a special bond that no one could break, they did everything together but they slowly started to drift apart when Julie and Ethan developed feelings for each other.

My audition slot is today after school. I would've preferred doing it on another day so I could rehearse my lines more but whatever; I have an hour at lunch to study them.

Beck POV:

"Auditions for my play start today after school in the black box theatre, If anyone's interested the sign-up sheet is hung up in the hall way," The lunch bell sounds and Sikowitz dismisses us.

"Beck, wait up," Robbie jogs up to me, Rex perched on his arm.

"Oh hey Rob," I smile

"Hey fluffy hair," Rex greets

"I was just wondering what happened to you and Jade Saturday night, I mean did you talk it out, are you guys cool now?"

My mind wanders to the other day when the earthquake hit. I can't help but think that if I hadn't pulled her off the couch when I did then she could have gotten really hurt. But there's no way I would ever let that happen, she means to much to me and I will do whatever means necessary to keep her safe, even if we're not together anymore.

"Beck, are you ok?" Robbie askes, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I run a hand through my hair in an attempt to remember his question.

"Yeah we talked it over and I think we're cool."

"Good, I'm glad you too are friends," I smile and nod. We walk out of the class room and into the main hall together. I spot the Purple audition sheet for Sikowits's play hung up on the large bulletin board and put my name down for the male lead. May as well have an early time slot and get the scene over and done with.

"Are you auditioning Rob?"

"No, I don't think I suit any of the characters."

"Yeah, because your too weird and nerdy," Rex laughs

"REX! Can't you say anything nice to me?"

"I could….But I won't!" I laugh and pat Robbie's shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Rob."

I reach into my pocket, pull out my ripped wallet and pick out a five dollar bill ready to pay for a burrito from the grub truck.

"Beck, I kinda need your advice," I push open the doors that lead to the asphalt café, immediately needing to squint as an effect of the bright sunshine.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask Cat if she ….. You know ….. Wanted to go on a date with me tonight," I knew it! He's head over heels! "But I don't know how to ask her. What if she says no?"

"Don't worry she won't, just take her somewhere she'll enjoy. Why don't you take her for a Mc Donald's and ice cream? And maybe take her to build a bear after, she'll love that."

Robbie's face lights up and his lips curl up into a wide smile.

"Yeah, she will. Thanks Beck."

"No problem, now come on, I need one of Festus's burritos."

Nobody's POV:

Tori, Andre, Beck and Robbie all sat at their usual lunch table. Jade and Cat seemed to be absent, nobody thought much of it, Cat and Jade usually went to Nozu together at lunch or they would eat in a classroom if they had any work to get done.

Tori popped a French fry in her mouth and took a sip of her soda before clearing her throat,

"What are you guys doing tonight?" she questioned her small group of friends.

"I'm staying home with my grandma," Andre mumbled

"I have an audition." Beck said

Tori and Andre's eyes turned towards Robbie waiting for an answer. He just shrugged hesitantly in response not knowing for sure if Cat would accept his invitation to dinner tonight.

"Why?" Andre asked, transferring his attention from the slice of pizza in front of him to his Latina friend perched on the seat next to him.

"Well I didn't have any plans so I thought maybe we could all hang out at my house or something but it doesn't matter we can do it another time," Tori explained, taking another sip from her straw. "So, Robbie, why aren't you telling us where you're going tonight?"

Robbie froze. He looked at Beck for help.

"Robbie's gonna ask Cat if she wants to go to dinner with him," He received a thankful smile from his shy friend.

"But what if she says yes, I've never been on a real date before and I'm scared I'll say the wrong thing and upset her."

After a few seconds of silence Tori had an idea.

"What if Andre and I came with you? We could make it a double date," Tori smiled and looked at Andre for his reaction

"Sure, I got nothin better to do."

"You guys would really do that?" Robbie asked

"Of course we would. Now when and where are you planning on having this date?"

"7pm and at Mc Donald's and build a bear." He informed them.

"Aw Robbie, She'll love that!" Tori exclaimed

"Thanks, I better go ask her, I'll text you what she said after school."

Tori, Andre and Beck said a quick goodbye before Robbie slung his backpack over both arms and walked back into the school to look for Cat.

It didn't take long to find her at all; she was stood outside Jade's locker talking to her.

Cat noticed Robbie and skipped up to him, Mr Purple in her arms.

"Hi Robbie!"

"Hey Cat, um, there's something I want to ask you,"

Jade knew he wanted to talk to Cat alone.

"Cat I'll be in class, see you in a minute," Cat nodded and smiled

"What did you want to ask me?"

_Come on say it!_

"Cat, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

**Hi guys, it's been soooo long! Kinda a cliff-hanger, hope ya'll enjoyed. There will be plenty of Tan****dre, Cabbie and Bade in the next few chaps! I know what I want to do with this story but I'm not sure how it will unfold. I'll give you a hint of what will happen … It will be unexpected. Please review and see if you can guess what I'm going to do! **


End file.
